


A Blair Note

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair writes Jim a note</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blair Note

**Author's Note:**

> Mushy!!

## A Blair Note

by Kat Sanders

Author's disclaimer: J/B not mine - making no money!

* * *

A Blair Note  
By Kat Sanders  
WildKat@StarTrekMail.com 

Jim walked into the kitchen, after getting dressed for work, Blair had left five minutes before, calling out an I love you and breakfast is on the table, hitting the door at a run. 

Jim sat down at the table to his Blair made breakfast. He saw the note tucked under the edge of his plate, even as he shoveled the first bite of eggs into his mouth. Setting his fork down, he picked up the not and started reading. 

Jim- 

Hey sexy! Just a little   
note to remind you that  
I love you. Since, this  
is a U day, I won't be  
home until late. I can't  
wait to feel your arms  
around me. Make wild,  
passionate love to me  
tonight, babe. I need   
you! 

I Love You! 

Yours forever,  
Chief 

Jim smiled, eagerly anticipating the night to come. 

-The End 

* * *

End A Blair Note. 

 


End file.
